Des vies tout à fait passionnantes
by Sweet-az
Summary: Des moments de la vie de nos chirurgiens préférés, à l'hôpital mais surtout en dehors... N'hésitez pas à reviewer !
1. Callie et Arizona

**Premier chapitre de ma première fic sur Grey's Anatomy... On commence par Callie et Arizona, un couple que j'adore ! D'autres suivront, avec d'autres persos. Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Dans ces moments-là, Callie haïssait presque Arizona. Elle était concentrée sur son objectif, et ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Abattre Arizona, quel qu'en soit le prix. Le regard noir, elle toisait sa petite amie et la rancœur pouvait certainement se lire sur son visage. Pourtant, la blonde la regardait avec un sourire et ne se laissait pas perturber par l'attitude de Callie.

- Ma chérie, c'est moi ou tu as l'air de m'en vouloir ?

- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Bon, cela prenait des proportions énormes… Mais quand il y avait un enjeu aussi important, Callie avait tendance à s'énerver facilement. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps, et le sourire serein sur le visage d'Arizona ne faisait qu'agacer la brune.

- Cal', arrête ça, tu te fais du mal.

Callie ne répondit rien, mais un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.

- Ma vieille, tu es finie. Uno ! cria-t-elle en posant ses deux dernières cartes sur la table. Tu n'iras pas danser ce soir, on va au ciné !

Arizona resta la bouche ouverte un moment, stupéfaite d'avoir perdue. Puis elle se força à sourire, tout en maudissant sa petite amie et en se maudissant elle-même d'avoir voulu jouer au Uno leur sortie de ce soir…


	2. Mark et Lexie

**Deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court ! C'est tiré d'une expérience personnelle, mon amoureux faisant pareil que Mark, mais avec mon MP3...**

* * *

Lexie rentrait d'une garde épuisante et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se vautrer dans son lit après avoir pris un bon bain chaud. Alors qu'elle entrait dans leur appartement, elle surprit Mark en pleine conversation au téléphone, avec Derek si elle avait bien compris.

« Derek, j'ai vérifié cent fois, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais elle est bien morte… Non, je n'y arrive pas ! Comment je vais dire ça à Lexie… La voilà, je te laisse… Oui, je vais lui annoncer… »

Le visage de Lexie devint blanc et elle sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle s'attendait au pire et le visage de Mark semblait confirmer ses craintes.

« Lexie, je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais pas comment te dire ça, alors je vais aller droit au but. J'ai fait tomber ta Nintendo DS dans la baignoire. »


	3. Derek et Meredith

**Troisième OS, sur notre couple préféré ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de les lire :-)**

* * *

« C'était très bon, ma chérie ! »

Derek avait à peine touché à son assiette ce soir, ce qui inquiéta un peu Meredith. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à lui préparer ce repas, et elle pensait réellement l'avoir réussi.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'aimes pas, peut-être… »

« Mais si, j'ai adoré, Mer ! Mais j'ai mal au ventre depuis cet après-midi, j'ai passé plus de 6 heures au bloc et je me sentais pas vraiment bien en sortant. »

Meredith lui fit un sourire compatissant et l'embrassa, avant de se lever pour faire la vaisselle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en voulant ramasser une boucle d'oreille tombée sous le lit, la jeune femme trouva un gros tas d'emballages de divers bonbons et barres chocolatées dont certaines n'étaient pas fini, suggérant que le neurochirurgien venait d'en manger.

« Derek Sheperd, viens ici tout de suite ! »


	4. Alex et Izzie

**Quatrième OS, un peu long à venir mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration... Mon amoureux m'a **_un-tout-petit-peu_** aidé pour celui-là (je ne dirai pas que c'est lui qui l'a écrit ou qui a trouvé l'idée, parce que j'ai quand même corrigé ses fautes, donc le mérite me revient, non ?)**

* * *

« T'as gagné Alex, t'es content ? »

Izzie baissait les bras, une fois de plus Karev lui avait piqué son patient. Une belle valvuloplastie attendait Alex, tandis que la jeune femme devrait se contenter de deux plâtres et une suture, sans compter les jeunes enfants qui venaient d'arriver, visiblement pour une gastro… Seulement, elle n'allait pas en rester là cette fois. Non, elle n'allait pas essayer de récupérer son patient, loin de là. Encore mieux…

Dans l'observatoire, Meredith observait Alex sauter d'une jambe à l'autre, en ayant visiblement l'air de souffrir. A côté d'elle, Izzie souriait à pleines dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a vraiment pas l'air bien. Et ça te fout pas en rogne qu'il s'occupe de ton patient ? »

« Et bien, Mer, on a bu 3 cocas il y a moins d'une heure. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait mal informé sur l'heure de la chirurgie, et il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Vraiment pas de chance, hein ? »


End file.
